I Won't Tell
by EmpathicReader
Summary: A small moment with Cagalli leads Athrun into discovering something... OneShot


**I Won't Tell**

By: EmpathicReader

A/N: **ENJOY!**

* * *

In the military, she was the strict commander. Always breathing down her subordinate's backs. Always keeping a close eye on them. To them, she was their strait-laced commander who wielded an iron-fist over them.

In the battlefield, she was the fearless warrior. Always the first to try out an attack. And always the one who tries to win the battle. To her enemies, she was a strong and persistent pest.

In the meeting room, she was the sharp talker. Always the first to criticize after analyzing a suggestion. Always the one to try and outwit her debater. To them, she was the witty and sarcastic fire shooter.

In front of the media, she has the silent front. Which always says 'Bugger off' and when she cannot stand them, she would just fire a scathing retort to shut them up. To the reporters, she was a difficult nut to crack.

She was brave, witty, sarcastic, strict, fearless, sharp, short-tempered representative of Orb. But she cannot do this. She just cannot do this. Her palms are sweating and it soaked through the thick gloves she was wearing. Her legs were trembling slightly at the sudden pull of her stomach. She felt like a ton of butterflies were released into her stomach. As she tried to calm the turbulent waves of thoughts and emotions in her being, Cagalli felt herself being led forward. _No! I can't! _Cagalli thought desperately as she squeezed her eyes shut. She dared a peek and was immediately horrified.

"Actually, when I said I want to go to Switzerland to enjoy some snowboarding, I actually wanted to try some of their famous Swiss chocolates. I really did not mean to spoil the expensive chandelier given to Orb by the Earth Alliance. I nicked one of the diamonds off the royal crown back at some cooped up museum. I never really learnt how to do kickboxing even though I said I was a pro at it. I'm sorry I stained your white suit with red wine on your wedding day while you were drunk, Kira. Although I say I don't like dresses, I really like to shop for them. Damn, I think Kira found my secret stash of Vodka. Please God, I really don't want to DIE! Amen." Cagalli finished under her breath as she dared another peek. She felt like fainting.

Shooting a pleading look at Lacus who only smiled serenely back at her, Cagalli groaned in despair. What the hell possessed her to pick this?

**Flashback**

Pushing her hand roughly into the box, Cagalli's fingers sought out the small pieces of paper. Pulling one out, she felt a wave of nausea hit her.

_Bungee Jumping_

**End of Flashback**

Oh, that.

_NOOOOOOOO! _Cagalli screamed in her head. She squeezed the hand she was holding onto so desperately from the start. Athrun only winced slightly at the strong clamp she had bestowed upon his hand. He looked at her weirdly.

"Cagalli, you're hurting me." Athrun mumbled softly to the blonde.

"Sorry." Cagalli murmured back as she unclamped her hand off his. She almost cried when the instructor gestured for them to step forward.

"Don't worry." Athrun stated as he stepped forward with her. She only shot him a haughty look that said 'No way!'. Cagalli cursed inwardly at her pride._ Good going Cagalli. Act tough. _Cagalli thought sarcastically.

* * *

A push made her open her mouth and screech in horror. Her hands landed on something solid and she immediately clutched onto that like it was her life. She renewed her screaming when she felt the pull of gravity at her body.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Cagalli yelled as she squeezed her eyes shut. An arm wrapped around her shoulders as she trembled from the feel of the wind at her pants.

"Don't worry Cagalli. No matter what I'm going to be there with you. Besides the scenery's beautiful." Athrun whispered soothingly into her ear. Cagalli released his hand and hugged him. She was mildly comforted by Athrun's words.

"You're lying!" Cagalli argued.

"I'm not. Look." Tears were starting to form as she dared a small peek. Her surroundings were blurred by the speed in which they were falling at. _My god. _Cagalli thought weakly.

"This is called beautiful? I can't see a single thing!" Cagalli complained. She turned her head to look at Athrun who was smiling serenely at her. Cagalli raised an eye brow.

"What is it?" Cagalli demanded.

"You are." Cagalli was confused for moment before the meaning of his words registered in her mind. A small blush crept onto her face. She averted her eyes but Athrun lifted her face to him.

Then, he did it. He crashed his lips onto her. Cagalli felt numbed at what he was doing. Small sparks of electricity sizzled around her lips as she felt his tongue tracing it. Cagalli shuddered slightly at the feeling. Wasting no time, she opened her mouth to him. Their tongues immediately locked in a fierce battle for dominance. Cagalli snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Feeling particularly playful, Cagalli tickled the nape of his neck, causing him to jolt in surprise. Cagalli smiled in their kiss.

* * *

"So how was the jump?" Kira asked as he walked towards the duo.

"Satisfactory." Cagalli replied deliberately. She smirked at Athrun who only had a face that said 'Oh really?'

"I won't tell on you." Athrun whispered into her ear as they walked out. A look of surprise flitted through Cagalli's face. _Oh no. _She cursed as she looked at the smirking face of the blue haired coordinator.

* * *

A/N: Purely out of a moment's whim… **R&R!** Purely out of a moment's whim… 


End file.
